


Home Run

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-25
Updated: 1999-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Inspired by a certain scene in Dr Longball





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

The locker room's kinda busy with guys getting ready for practice. I sidle in trying not to make a fuss or anything and first thing I notice is a great big hand shoving itself under my nose.  
  
"Name's Bubba Dean." The hand pushes forward and I take it automatically. "Welcome to the funhouse." He nods, chewing gum enthusiastically.  
  
I don't say anything, 'cause I'm flabbergasted. He looks just like Turnbull. I go past him but can't resist looking at him again and his grin widens. As I start to turn I see his eyes drop and next thing I feel a friendly, very friendly, slap on my ass. Just as I squeeze past some other guy I hear him mutter something under his breath. It sounds like "nice ass, Ace". Oh, geez… why did I let Fraser talk me into this?  
  
*  
  
Every time he sees me he calls me Ace. Only he drawls it out so it sounds like 'ass'.  
  
*  
  
It's over. I hit the home run, won the game, and Fraser's closed the case. I'm a hero to everyone and nobody knows what a fluke it was and right now I don't care. I still did it. Most of the other guys have left and I've got the showers to myself. Even so I hurry. I want to go somewhere and celebrate. But by the time I've finished they're all gone and I start to dress. Looks like there ain't gonna be a party after all.   
  
Dean walks in just as I'm buttoning my shirt. He grins at me, still chewing gum. "You did it, Ace. Damn fine hit."  
  
"Thanks." I try not to look at him, 'cause I know he's gonna be looking me up and down.   
  
He walks past me to his locker and I take a peek. He's staring at me and he grins again then slowly unbuttons his shirt and tosses it into the locker, peels off the black undershirt and drops his pants. He's wearing those tight white shorts again with the jockstrap underneath. When he turns away I can see the straps pulling in under his ass cheeks.  
  
Then I see that he's watching me. Oh shit. He doesn't say anything. Doesn't even grin, and suddenly it feels very hot in here. He pulls his towel out of the locker and stops. "You wanna go somewhere and celebrate Ace?"  
  
"Sure. There a party going on somewhere?" Did I really say that? I swallow hard.  
  
He spits his gum out into the trash can. "There could be."   
  
Both of us know what he's saying. I get up and walk over to him. "Where?" My voice has gone low and husky all of a sudden.  
  
"My place. That okay with you?"  
  
I nod, and then back away. I figure Dean's gonna drop his shorts now and I don't know whether to watch or look away. But he reaches into his locker and pulls out his jeans and starts to drag them on. Then his shirt, the one with the cutaway sleeves. He's got these nice big muscular arms and he likes to show them off. I don't mind either. Last of all he puts on his cowboy hat and shoes and he's ready.  
  
*   
  
It's not far to Dean's place, a cruddy little motel room that he tells me he rents for the whole season. Cheaper rates that way. There's nobody else there, but I didn't think there would be. He turns on the light and closes the door. It's just one room with a double bed at one end and a kitchen counter and a microwave oven at the other.  
  
I try to avoid looking at the bed, but that means I have to look at Dean. He sure fills up the room. I reach up and take off his hat. No way am I gonna kiss a man in a hat. Then I wonder if he wants me to kiss him at all.  
  
I guess he does. His tongue gets active pretty quickly. Up close like that he's all hot and sweaty from the game, but he's clean smelling and I don't mind it at all. I run my hands up over those big, beautiful biceps and squeeze them hard, but I hardly make an impression on them. I can't get over how big he is. Not a lot taller than me but broad and solid. Big body, big hands on my butt, really big bulge pressing against my belly. Oh, man!  
  
He backs up, pulling me with him and I'm happy enough to follow. We end up with him pressed against the kitchen counter and he's tall enough he can rest his butt on the edge. I drag myself away long enough so I can unbutton his shirt and run my hands over his chest. It's covered in sparse short hairs that feel good against my palms.   
  
My hand grazes over a hard nipple and he takes a quick breath and grins at me. He's always grinning at me, but this time I grin back. It's been way too long since I fooled around with another guy. Not since just after Stella and I broke up. And before that.... well, not since I realized I had a chance with Stella all those years ago.  
  
The shirt just kinda drops off his shoulders and lays on the counter. All that skin looks just too good to be true, like a smorgasbord would to a starving man. I try to eat his chest, suck on his nipple and bite it gently. He's laughing and groaning and telling me to take it easy... there's no hurry... but I can't help myself. It's been too long. I reach for his jeans.  
  
While I'm unbuttoning his jeans he toes off his sneakers and kicks them aside. The jeans are down around his knees and I get an eyeful of those skin-tight shorts. Oh, man... I run my hands over his hips and down below his butt cheeks. Twang the elastic of his jock strap through the shorts. Rub my hands all over his butt and grab a double handful of it.   
  
He got the measure of me now, knows how hungry I am for it, and he just leans back and lets me do what I like. The thought of that jock strap's driving me crazy. I pull down the shorts. Carefully... I don't want to drag the jock strap with them. Oh no, I want to unwrap this present properly, one layer at a time.   
  
The shorts are around his knees too now, and the jock strap's straining under the load, pulling the cloth tight over a pair of high, rounded nuts and stretching out at an impressive angle. I tease my fingers through the short damp curls peeking out from the edge of the cloth and shiver at the same moment that he does.   
  
But it's too soon to finish unwrapping, so I turn him around and he leans his hands on the counter and sticks his butt out invitingly. I massage the solid muscles and they bunch up under my hands. He likes it, pushing impatiently against my hands.   
  
Oh God, I want this so bad... I unzip my jeans and drag out my dick and start rubbing up against him. But I want to be inside him, so after the first shock wears off, I pull back and guide my dick into him. It's  _so_  easy. He pushes back against me and I feel around the front of his jock strap, slide my fingers under the cloth and take hold of his dick. It's lost some of its hardness with my penetration but the heavy softness of it feels good in my hand.   
  
After a few thrusts I pull back. The feel of that dick has me almost drooling with pleasure and it's not enough just to hold it. I want to see it, suck it, have it inside  _me_. Dean doesn't seem to mind. He looks back over his shoulder at me, but doesn't say anything. I turn him to face me, panting now, almost unable to move.   
  
Dean takes over. He's not smiling now and his hands move quickly, pulling off my shirt and jeans, shoving down my shorts. I sway towards him and we kiss, hard. I lean against him while he touches me, and try to catch my breath. Those big bony hands are surprisingly gentle. That hard guy image of his is all for show, underneath he's kinda sweet, I decide.   
  
By the time he's held me for a while I feel better, more in control of myself. I kick off my sneakers and then my pants and shorts, hopping a bit to keep my balance. Then I lean in again, stroking his chest, letting my hands trail down to that wide band of elastic and the soft cloth. I push the cloth aside and let his dick tumble out. It's big, still a bit soft, and it hangs in a mouth-watering curve over his thighs. I let myself drop to my knees and touch my tongue to the clear drop of precum gathering in the slit.   
  
He tastes good. I run my tongue all over the head, suck on it gently and nibble around the ridge. Dean gasps and his fingers tighten on the edge of the counter. His dick slides into my mouth, filling it up with a hot musky taste. He's so big I can hardly handle it, but I wait for a couple of heartbeats until I get used to it, then start to suck, moving my head so it slides in and out… in and out…   
  
My heart's pounding; I'm getting dizzy just from sucking on him. His hand curls around the back of my head, guiding me. He's so gentle, not like he is on the field or in the locker room. His breathing is turning from hoarse gasps into outright moans but he holds back, letting me do what I need to do.  
  
I can't stand much more of this. My dick's throbbing. Hell, even my ass is throbbing from wanting to feel him in there. I give him one last long hard suck, then pull the jock strap off of him before I stagger to my feet. That's when he takes me by surprise. He puts one hand on each side of my butt and lifts me until I'm practically sitting on his dick. It presses up between my legs and I wrap my arms around his neck. My legs go around his waist with my feet kinda resting on the counter.  
  
Now that I'm pretty much holding my own weight, Dean pulls me closer with an arm across my back. His other hand slides down, and I feel him stroking my asshole, teasing at the opening.  
  
"Oh God… yes…  _yes_ …" I just about go crazy, but remember in time that he's not really supporting me any more and I better not let go of him.  
  
Dean just grunts and grins and fumbles a bit, then his dick's pressing into me and it's so damn  _big_ … I scream. He freezes.  
  
" _No_! Nononooo… don't  _stop_ …" I pant a bit, trying to get myself under control. I could come right now, only that would be the most godawful waste of that beautiful dick.  
  
Somehow we manage it. Actually,  _he_  does most of the managing and I try not to go crazy as he slowly pulls me down onto his dick. When I feel his balls against my butt I let out a long moan. My head drops back and he kisses my throat, my adam's apple, my shoulder. We shift around and I get my feet pressed flat onto the counter so I can help him as he slowly… so fucking  _slowly_ … lifts me, and his dick slides out of me about halfway before I start going down again.  
  
After a couple of times it gets easier. My ass is loosened up and we've got the position just right so we can do what we want to do. We speed it up. Dean's grunting and I'm screaming myself hoarse. I can't help it. I've always been loud and what he's doing to me makes me feel like my brains are being fried. I lean back at the full length of my arms and every time he slides into me he hits that sweet spot. My dick's jerking around wildly, slapping against my belly, against his, so hard that I can hear it. When I'm not screaming, that is.  
  
Then I feel it. The tightness in my balls, that kind of electric tingle in my dick, and the heat, burning its way through my gut. I didn't think I could yell any louder than I already was, but somehow I do. Dean pulls me down onto his dick and I can't move; I just stare down at my dick as it sprays cum everywhere. And then it's his turn. He does it quietly, hardly moving, but I can feel, inside me, that thick, beautiful dick pulsing; feel the heat explode into my ass. I can't always feel that much, but he's so big and I'm so tight around him I feel every twitch.   
  
I almost let go of him then. My fingers start to slip on his shoulders and I grab at the bunched up muscles just in time. We stare at each other, both panting, and I'm wondering what on earth I can say to a complete stranger who's just done this mind blowing thing to me. Luckily he doesn't seem to want to say anything, and after a second the feeling goes away and I grin at him.   
  
He grins back, pleased with himself. He damn well should be. "You done?"  
  
"Yeah." I start to unwind myself from around him.   
  
He shifts his weight a little and his dick slips out of me, though it still feels pretty big. My legs are cramping and my fingers hurt and my lower back aches like Hell. "I don't think I can stand."  
  
It doesn't faze him. Nothing seems to faze him. "That's okay." He tightens his arms around me holding me off the floor and walks me over to the bed, pulling me down onto it.  
  
*  
  
The mattress under me's lumpy. And scratchy. And… it's moving. An alarm clock is ringing and it's not mine. I groan and open my eyes. It's way too early to be awake.  
  
It's not a mattress under me. I'm lying face down on top of Bubba Dean and when I lift my head he's trying to open his eyes and yawning like a bear coming out of hibernation. Not a very long hibernation; we can't have got more than a few hours sleep. My ass aches. It feels good.  
  
"Whatsamatter? You forget to turn it off last night?" I feel pleased with myself, thinking that I must be pretty hot stuff to distract him  _that_  much. I never forget to turn off my alarm if I've got a chance to sleep in.  
  
His hand drifts over my head as I start sucking on a nipple. "Nope. Got a bus to catch."   
  
"Catch a later one." I set about seriously distracting him, ignoring the alarm, even though it's loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
"Can't do that. Someone's meeting me."  
  
I guess I shoulda known. Nobody that big and that sexy's gonna be on his own. I swallow my hurt. After all, he never said it was anything more than a one night stand. When I raise my head again, I'm grinning. Convincingly, I hope. "So, you got a wife and three kids down in Texas?"  
  
He told me, sometime during the night that he was from Texas. Wouldn't say where though. That shoulda told me something.  
  
"Two kids. Third's not due for another month." He says it so calmly, I think for a minute he's kidding me. Then I realize he's serious.  
  
I try to get off of him, but he puts an arm around me and holds me there. I don't like the feeling that I've helped a guy cheat on his wife. I  _never_  cheated on Stella. Never even wanted to. "You're married? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"  
  
He just grins and wraps his other arm around me. I try to pull free and can't. "We have this deal, Darlene and me. She don't ask me what I do during Season, and I don't ask her."  
  
"So she don't care about you fooling around with guys?" I'm starting to calm down, though I'm still not sure I believe him. Except that he didn't have to tell me at all, so why should he lie?  
  
He smiles lazily. "She don't ask. I told ya."  
  
I'm not ready to let go of the guy. I wish we'd done this three nights ago. "How much time you got?"   
  
He reaches over and turns on the snooze alarm. "Time enough." He doesn't even pretend not to know what I mean. Underneath me his dick's stirring. So is mine.  
  
I'm too tired for anything fancy, so I just start rubbing myself against him and we slowly get hard. We may have just woken up, but it was a  _very_  long night. I don't even have the energy to make a lot of noise, but it sure feels nice. We come together too. And then just lay there breathing until the alarm goes off again.  
  
This time he slides out from under me and heads for the bathroom. I hear him do a long, long piss and sigh with pleasure. Then the shower starts. I'm not in any hurry to go anywhere, but I roll onto my back and use the sheet to wipe the cum off my belly.  
  
It's a quick shower. Either that or I dozed off. But it doesn't seem like very long before I hear a sound and he's standing beside the bed looking down at me. His dick's hanging not too far from my nose, and damn me if it's not getting all thick and heavy again.   
  
I can't resist an opportunity like that, so I push myself up onto my elbow and suck it in. He's still pretty soft, but I don't care. I don't think I could get it up either, I just want to taste him and feel his dick twitching with pleasure against my tongue. He moans and strokes his fingers through my hair while I suck him and after a while I feel a few twitches that aren't anywhere near my mouth and start to stroke myself. I figure he'd probably like that. I just wish I'd had the chance to find out for sure.  
  
He pushes me away after a while and I flop back on the bed, figuring he's had enough, but he drops down over me, his dick sliding wetly against my cheek. I turn my head and take it into my mouth while he does the same for me.  
  
We'd done pretty much everything during the night, but not this. It feels wonderful. Slow and easy and sweet as sin. Even when I realize I ain't gonna come, I don't want it to end. Dean shivers suddenly, and a thick dribble of cum slips down my throat. He pulls away before he collapses beside me, which is just as well because otherwise I'd probably be crushed.  
  
After a while I wriggle around so we can kiss again. Somehow it's become a goodbye kiss before I even know it. I sigh. He sighs and strokes my face. "This sure was nice, Ace." For the first time he says it properly.  
  
"It ain't my name." I don't know why, but I want him to know that. From the look on his face it's no real surprise to him. "I'm a cop. I was working undercover with the Mountie, him and your sherrif's brother."   
  
"So what's your real name?" He tweaks one of my spikes. It's kinda wilted so I don't mind too much.  
  
I could tell him Ray Vecchio, but actually, I'm getting kinda sick of having another man's name. Sometimes I wonder who I really am. "Ray Kowalski." Like an idiot I stick my hand out and he grins as we shake. "Chicago PD."  
  
"I gotta go now, Ray." And he slides off the bed. This time it's for real. I watch him as he starts dressing. "Room's free till one, if you wanna sleep."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."   
  
It doesn't take him long. Not nearly long enough. His bag's already packed. He puts on that cowboy hat and slings the bag over one shoulder, bat over the other. "You like baseball, Ray?"  
  
"Sure I love it." He's looking at me like he's trying to tell me something. Then I get it. "You gonna be playing for the Hawkeyes next season?"  
  
He shrugs. "Maybe… 'less that Yankees scout comes after me."  
  
We both know that ain't gonna happen. Maybe, if he was the genius at baseball that he is between the sheets… "Cool. I could maybe come down, catch a game or two."  
  
"Maybe." He grins. "Might even get the coach to let you play, after that home run you pulled off last night."  
  
"That was a fluke." Not that I'll ever admit it to anybody but him.  
  
"I know." He winks at me. "See ya next season."  
  
The door closes quietly behind him and I stretch and yawn. Too early, I decide, and roll over so I can smell him on the sheets as I drift back into sleep. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll dream about next season.

 


End file.
